How To Break the News
by jacksparrow589
Summary: She was ill, seemingly without a cause. He finally took her to the hospital. What they found out there would change their lives... AU. Twoshot. T for suggestive remarks and language later on.
1. How to Break the News

Roy Mustang paced the floor of the hospital waiting room. He was anxious; very, _very_ anxious.

_It's been too long! I want some answers! How could I fail to protect her? I hope she's okay…_

The look in her auburn eyes- even through the glassiness from the fatigue of being ill- betrayed how frightened she was. He had allowed himself to show the most blatant concern ever as they parted, a nurse helping her down the corridor.

He looked up as that same nurse brought her back down the corridor. She thanked the nurse with a somber face and took the papers she had been given, glancing at them one last time before she walked up to him.

"Riza…" he wavered unsteadily. "What-" he stopped speaking immediately as she hugged him, silent tears falling down her cheeks and soaking into his shirt.

"I tested positive," she whispered hoarsely.

Roy pulled back, surprised. "How long do you have?"

"Seven months." She took his hand, a small smile now on her face, and placed it on her slightly- so slightly that they would never have known otherwise- swollen abdomen. "Congratulations, Mr. Mustang. You're going to be a father."

Choking out a surprised laugh, Roy bent down and kissed his wife, tears of relief pricking in his eyes. Stepping back, he joked, "Couldn't have done it without you, _Mrs. Mustang_." This earned him a blushing smirk. "So, which of the guys do we tell first?"

"Well, I would suggest surprising them, but with the way you're smiling, it would never work." Riza thought for a moment. "How about Fuery? He _is_ taking care of Hayate after all, and he seemed so concerned when you told him it was an emergency."

"_And_ he can keep a secret," interjected Roy. "I can fool the rest of the guys!"

Riza rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I'm glad to know that you haven't changed. I'd _hate_ to find out that the only thing that didn't change was your looks, not that you look bad," she added hastily when his face darkened.

Roy relaxed and grinned. "Don't _you_ know it." He helped her into the car. "I suppose it's going to be different from now on." He looked over briefly as Riza nodded. Another wide grin spread across his face. "I can't wait."

**Continued in "Baby Makes Three", which will be added later today or tomorrow, depending on when I get the chance. It's my personal policy to leave at least six hours in between postings. As is usual with me, this may change.**

**And a big bowl of thanks and joy to The Tiramisu of Impending Doom for reviewing both of my first two postings. You rock!**


	2. Baby Makes Three

**(Takes place after li'l Mustang's birth. Like, RIGHT AFTER. Then twelve weeks later.)**

"So, how are my girls?" Roy asked softly. He brushed a finger against the dark, fuzzy little mop atop his newborn daughter's head, then brushed a stray strand of blond hair behind Riza's ear affectionately.

"This is going to sound odd," Riza mumbled, half-in-half-out of consciousness, "but I've never felt better." She looked up. "Do you want to hold her?"

Roy chuckled. Mimicking the thing she had said whenever he asked her the famous question about a certain goal, he replied, "You know there's no need to ask." He took the little girl and began to bounce her just a little bit. "Hey, Kai. It's your daddy."

**

* * *

**

"Kai Maes Mustang. Our little girl," Roy announced proudly to the men in the Mustang apartment. Riza sat next to him on the couch, bouncing the giggling Kai on her knee.

In a rare moment, Havoc had no cigarette. He was the first to come over, tickling Kai's chin. She giggled again and waved her arms. "Well aren't you cute," he muttered. Unable to contain his joy, he cried, "_Yes! A girl who finally likes me!"_

"Havoc, you're forgetting just whose daughter you're talking about," Riza reprimanded, her face suddenly darkening.

"You've been around Roy too long if you're taking it that way," Havoc mumbled.

Roy rose from the couch. "Who's the one who could never get a girlfriend?"

The tension was rising. All was silent.

"_Kehtschooo_!" Kai sneezed. She blinked once and looked up drowsily at Havoc, who was twitching. She began to laugh.

Everyone relaxed.

Fuery was the next to come up. When he bent down, she laughed and grabbed his glasses, eerily reminiscent of that day in the hospital. Even more so was the fact that she shoved them at her mother. Riza looked surprised, then laughed.

"A little flirt from day eighty-four," she muttered. "You're going to be just like your father."

"Hey- double the fun, double the joy, right?" Roy asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

Everyone laughed.

With a wry smile on her face, Riza quipped, "I guess she'll just have to learn how to use a gun. I can't scare _everyone_ off now then, can I?"

"Just leave a few for me," Roy told her.

"Knowing you three, you'll have to," Breda smirked. "She's got beautiful parents. If you ever need any help, just let me know."

"Now, now, we can't spoil her… can we?" Fuery begged. "She's already got those eyes, and I swear, if she asks me to shoot myself, I will-"

Riza and Roy traded glances and began to laugh again.

Havoc sighed. "Dammit, we can't use the kid to curry favor! Sure is cute, though." He took Kai, with Riza's permission, and waltzed around the room. "Kid, don't ever join the military. Just marry Armstrong's sister's son. It'll work out _so_ much better."

At the mention of marriage, both parents stiffened.

"Marriage?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

Riza shut her eyes and sighed. "Havoc, mention Kai's marriage before she's thirty, and I _will_ kill you."

Breda let out a loud cough that sounded much like. "_Maes complex!" _and grinned at Havoc.

"Get out of our apartment!" Roy and Riza ordered in unison.

The four men let out loud groans as Havoc handed Kai back and they grabbed their coats.

Fuery, who hung back just slightly, heard as the door closed, "Is it really ever too early to start looking?"

**END**

**A/N: I don't really like where I left this, but it works well enough for my purposes. Certainly not my best, but I do standalone one-shots far better than two-shots and chapter stories.**

**BUT PLEASE, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, REVIEW! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME, AND NOT JUST THIS STORY, BUT MY OTHERS! How can I get better if you don't help me?**


End file.
